Forming a Friendship
by Agent Yoko
Summary: Originally chapters 2 and 3 of Incredible Loneliness(about Joey and Yugi). R&R. 'Nuff said.
1. Tall at Heart

Disclaimer: Speak no evil, See no evil, Own no Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
*My version of Yugi's life, before he was friends with Joey and Tristan (or the puzzle was put together.).*  
  
Incredible Loneliness, pt. 2: Yugi  
  
  
  
Yugi walked down the school hallway slowly, thinking about the puzzle that his grandfather had just given him. It was like nothing he had ever seen before; made of pure gold, unlike the lame puzzles that you could buy for 25 cents, and fell apart so easily. Of course this one came in a box, but the box was pure gold, and with what he learned to be the Sennen Eye [A/N: Or is it the Eye of Hourus?]. Yugi sighed. He had been told that when you had something like that, if you made a wish on it, your wish would come true, and Yugi knew he would like nothing more than a true friend, but he also knew that that was just a myth.   
  
  
  
Yugi trudged slower as he neared the doors. He was in no hurry to go home, because he knew what was awaiting him on the other side, even though school had been out for at least 15 minutes. Yugi's problem actually had 2 names. They were Joey and Tristan. Joey and Tristan loved to pick on him for the following reasons: his height (or lack of; Yugi was the shortest kid in school.), his hairstyle, and his huge violet eyes.  
  
When Yugi opened the door, he heard the to voices that certainly meant doom for him.   
  
  
  
"Well, well, well, Tristan. Look who we got here!" Said the voice that had a Brooklyn accent, AKA Joey.  
  
  
  
"It's little Yugi!" Replied the boy that was taller and had brown hair, Tristan; but Yugi just kept his head down, which irritated both of the tall boys.  
  
  
  
"I guess little Yugi isn't too happy to see his friends!" Taunted Joey.  
  
  
  
"Let's teach him a lesson!! Tristan shouted, and with that remark, Joey and Tristan began to beat Yugi up.  
  
  
  
"Ohhhh...." Yugi groaned as he tried to crack his giant purple eyes open, only to find that his right eye had swollen shut, but through his left eye, he could see that someone had gotten him in his room and bandaged his wounds. He tried to sit up, but ended up falling back over, which caused the bruises and on his backside to complain, making him cry out with pain.  
  
  
  
"Yugi, are you all right? I heard you cry out..." Said an alarmed short old man with spiky gray hair who had just come through the door upon hearing his grandson's cry.  
  
  
  
"It's all right, Grandpa. I just fell backwards. But I have to ask you...um...how did I get up here?" A confused Yugi asked.  
  
  
  
His Grandfather took a deep breath. "Well," He began. "A teacher came out of the school and saw you lying on the ground and called me, but that's all I know." Seeing the look of shock on his grandson's face, added, "I'll leave you alone for now. I'll bring dinner up in a few hours. Try to relax until then."  
  
  
  
Solomon Moto shut the door to his grandson's room and quietly walked down the stairs.  
  
  
  
Yugi sighed. 'So Joey and Tristan haven't been caught. Oh well. I guess it's for the best.' He thought. And with that, began to work on his puzzle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Five days later, Yugi was back in school, and was nearly healed. Of course, "nearly" doesn't win duels.  
  
  
  
Yugi was at school, waiting for school to let out, while fooling with the pieces of his puzzle. All of the sudden, a hand came up from behind him and took the piece that Yugi liked the best; the one with the Sennen Eye on it.  
  
  
  
"Hey Tristan, look at what I got here!" Said Joey to his slightly taller friend.  
  
  
  
"So Joey, what are ya gonna do with it?"  
  
  
  
"I think I might give it back!" Then, watching the look of relief on Yugi's face, Joey added, "Then again, Maybe I won't!!" And with a simple 'flick' of his wrist, Joey tossed the piece out of the window, into the nasty looking river below.  
  
  
  
The look on Yugi's face changed from relief to horror in 2 seconds, flat. "NOOOOO!!! MY PUZZLE PIECE!!!!!" He shouted as he tried in vain to grab the piece, but by the time he was even at the window, he heard the small 'plip!' of the piece as it fell into the river.  
  
  
  
As soon as school was out, Joey and Tristan bounded down the steps, only to run into the meanest (and biggest) bully of them all, Ushio [A/N: If anyone knows his exact name and spelling, TELL ME!!!].  
  
  
  
"Oh, crap. Tristan, get ready....." Joey said as he and Tristan backed up into the wall behind them, ready to have the crud knocked out of them.  
  
  
  
"Well, it looks like I just found two more asses to whoop. Get ready for a beatin'!!" Ushio told them with an evil smirk lighting his face, and raised his fist, ready to strike.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi trudged down the steps, nearly ready to cry. His hope of ever finishing the Millennium puzzle had vanished, and it was all because of that jerk, Joey. Yugi kicked viciously at a rock on the ground and heard a moan nearby.  
  
  
  
'Oh, crud. Did I hit someone?' Yugi thought. He looked to his left, and saw something that made him suck in his breath: Joey and Tristan, leaning against each other, sitting on the ground with Ushio towering over them, with his evil smirk. In that instant, Yugi knew what he had to do. He ran over to Ushio.  
  
  
  
"Hey, cut that out!!" He shouted at Ushio.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well, it's little Yugi! Come to join the other two losers there? Well, either way, you know you're gonna be even worse than them!!" Ushio taunted.   
  
  
  
Yugi stood his ground. He knew that replying would just make Ushio angrier, but so would not answering. He decided that maybe the best thing to do is to answer.  
  
  
  
"Leave them alone!" Yugi shouted. Ushio's eye twitched, a sure sign that he was pissed.  
  
  
  
"You're gonna pay for that!" Ushio shouted and began to beat Yugi even worse than he had to Joey and Tristan.  
  
  
  
Luckily, just as Yugi was losing consciousness, a teacher walked by as she was leaving the school.  
  
  
  
"Ushio Teniro[A/N: I can't remember his last name either!]!!!" She shouted as Yugi passed out.  
  
  
  
When Yugi woke up, he was surprised to discover that he was lying in a hospital bed, but as soon as he opened his eyes, he saw Joey leaning over him. Yugi gasped and Joey ( who had tons of bandages on his face) sighed.  
  
  
  
"Look, Yugi. I'm sorry that Ushio got you like that. So to say that I'm sorry, I found this for you." Joey held out his hand, and in his palm, was the best thing Yugi could ever see.  
  
  
  
It was the center piece on the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Yokomon52: So how'd you like? PLEASE R&R!!!!! And just so you know I deleted 'One Odd December' because no one reviewed, and FF.net deleted 'Things that we're glad have never been said' 'cause someone reported me!!!!! Also, I am going to do chapters on this for Joey and Seto, but only if I get reviews!!!! 


	2. A Change of Heart

All right, so I only got 1 review for the last chapter. I DON'T CARE!!!! I love writing, And as long as I get a least 1 review per chapter, I WILL WRITE!!! On with chapter 3, Joey!! Oh, and I don't own YGO or any witty comments at the moment.  
  
Incredible Loneliness, chapter 3: Joey  
  
"Look, Yugi, I'm sorry. I wish I could tell this to you in person, but because of the past that renders me a 'tough guy', I can't. It's also because of my past that I am so mean to you. Maybe if you learned about my past, you would see that I am just trying to toughen you up. But I didn't know that something like this would happen...."  
  
"Mr. Wheeler?" A kind voice interrupted my thoughts. "I have news on Yugi for you." I looked up to see a nurse from the hospital. Yugi was in the hospital because he stood up for me, and saved me from the bully, Ushio, even though I had been a jerk to him. As the nurse read me the list of injuries, she told me that even if Yugi regained consciousness, I wouldn't be able to tell him how sorry I was.  
  
I got up to leave because: a) even if he woke up, I wouldn't be able see him b) I knew that he had to have been kind of scared of me for what I did to him and c) I still had to find something to give him.  
  
As I walked out the door, I thought about why he was in the hospital, instead of me. The reason for that is: Yugi's heart is too big for his own good! He saved Tristan and me from Ushio, after the both of us had gotten our butts kicked by him. Yugi took blows that I had deserved! All that had happened to me was some cuts, scrapes and bruises! Just these thoughts made me so mad that I kicked a rock violently, and broke a car window, setting of the alarm.  
  
"Oh, crud!" I muttered as I started to run.   
  
The next day was Saturday, and I was going to visit Yugi at the hospital, but I decided not to; at least not until I get Yugi something to show how sorry I was. I was thinking about just a card or maybe a balloon (I'm not that rich) but as I was thinking about this, I walked past the dirty river near Domino High, and was struck with inspiration, but first I needed to go home.  
  
About 5 minutes later, I was back in the same spot, except this time, I was in a raggedy pair of jeans, a shirt that had quite a few holes, and a pair of goggles, and ignoring strange looks and comments ("What a weird-o!"). When I decided that the time was right, I held my breath, and did a dive into the smelly water.   
  
After a while (and at least 7 times coming up to the surface to gag), I found the spot under the window on the second story of Domino High, and went under one last time.  
  
When I was under, thanks to my goggles, I could actually see where I was going. After nearly 2 minutes, I was starting to run out of air. Thankfully, as I was about to pass out, I saw what I was looking for: the centerpiece of the Millennium puzzle.   
  
I grabbed it and popped up to the surface, started running home, changed clothes in my room and started to run to the hospital. I was almost there, but unfortunately, almost doesn't win duels.  
  
"Well, well, well; look who we have here. It's Joey Wheeler." A familiar voice rang from behind me. It took a minute to place it, but when I remembered who it was, I was so scared I nearly wet my pants. It was Ushio's best friend (imagine that!!), who was simply called Shark.  
  
"I heard that shrimpy little Yugi saved you from Ushio. But this time you won't be so lucky!!" Shark told me, but I knew he was sadly mistaken. Unlike Ushio, Shark was even shorter than I am, and nearly TWICE as dim-witted as his friend (hard to believe, but it's true!).   
  
"Look, Shark-for-brains, I got better places to be, and I would LIKE to get going!" I shouted at Shark while keeping my hand on the puzzle piece. "I don't wanna fight 'cha, but if I gotta, I gotta!" I half-shouted at him.   
  
Seeing as how he wasn't about to back off, I raised my fists, but than I heard another voice behind me, one that was only known as Tristan.  
  
"Look, Joey, if you got somewhere else ta be, then I'll cover for ya!" He told me as he pushed in front of me.  
  
"Thanks, Trist..." My voice trailed off hopelessly.  
  
"Don't thank me, run, Joey, RUN!!!" He shouted at me.  
  
I nodded at him and dashed into the hospital, only to be chastised by the senior nurse about safety. I apologized and walked as fast as I could without getting another lecture.  
  
When I made it to Yugi's room, I opened the door slowly and looked at Yugi (who in turn, was looking at me like I might bite him.  
  
"Jo-jo-JOEY!" He managed to sputter out. "I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't think that you would be mad about Ushio, I-I-I thought that maybe..." I held up my hand to silence him.  
  
"No, Yugi, I'm sorry. I was a total jerk to you. I deserved that beating. You might not be the tallest guy I know, but you have the biggest heart." I would have told Yugi my whole life story, about the divorce, my separation from Serenity, but then I realized about the Puzzle Piece that was still in my pocket.   
  
"Oh, and before I forget, here." I handed him the Piece, and I couldn't have been happier with the look on his face, he was so happy.  
  
A few days later, I saw Yugi after school, and he told me, "You know, Joey, I've been thinking. Maybe your nicer than I first thought."  
  
  
  
Yokomon52: how'd you like it? huh? tell me!  
  
Joey: well, I think that you made me seem like such a bad guy!!  
  
Yugi: and like I was a helpless little shrimp!  
  
Kaiba: *coughs suggestively*  
  
Yokomon52: I don't care 'cause I'm not typing it over again! Oh, and on Joey's b-day, KuteAzMe loved your reviews. The only reason why K.A.M. had me post it is 'cause she has EVIL parental controls on AOL.   
  
Bakura: Please R&R!! Yokomon52 needs a little more self-esteem.  
  
Yokomon52:*her eye is twitching and little veins have appeared all over her face, her voice is similar to Yami Bakura's* What WAS THAT, MY little 'Kura-kun!? 


End file.
